


He will be the death of you

by velvetcat09



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac!Jack, M/M, Unrequited Love, blind!jack, manipulative!gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t remember,” Soldier:76 remained quiet.</p><p>===</p><p>an eh drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will be the death of you

**Author's Note:**

> i just want obedient!jack who blindly obeys to gabriel all the time

Ana once said,

“You’d follow him to death.”

She was right. Jack did follow him to death. Blindly obeyed at his command, obediently quiet by his side. His mind was lost alongside his sight in that blast. Had walked aimlessly for years questioning his everything. He survived and it didn’t feel right.

Reaper found him first.

“I know who you are.” Soldier:76 dropped down his aim, he went quiet.

“You’re Jack Morrison.” Soldier:76 didn’t recognise that name. But a memory was pulled out from the rubble. A name.

“Gabriel.” The taste of his name was bittersweet. Soldier:76 liked it. Knew not what it meant, but he liked it. Reaper closed the distance between them. Soldier:76 remained silent.

“You’re alive.”

“I’m not supposed to?” There was no humour in his tone. Reaper snarled, had yanked his visor off his face and threw the thing across the room. Jack didn’t fight back, had remained silent obediently like the good dog he was. It felt right.

“You don’t remember,” Soldier:76 remained quiet.

* * *

 

“You’re using him.”

“It’s none of your business.” Widowmaker scoffed lightly at his remark and left.

Gabriel Reyes was a sick bastard.

* * *

 

Jack loved him so much. Too much. He’d do anything for the man. Gabriel knew all along. Jack never mentioned it and Gabriel had played along. He gave the farm boy what he wanted, enjoyed the free good sex. He knew he was rough, he always left bruises on Jack. But the younger man never complained. Jack was adamant about taking and Gabriel was more than happy to give. It was always behind the scene. No one knew much about their fucked up relationship but everyone knew about the Strike-Commander being Gabriel Reyes’ lil sick puppy who followed him anywhere. Some people had shaken their head at Jack’s behaviour but said man never listened. He listened to Gabriel.

When he was promoted to Strike-Commander, Gabriel was furious. For once in his life, Jack was genuinely terrified. Jack tried everything. Anything Gabriel had told him to do. Jack had declined the offer, the UN committee ignored his resignation paper, had literally pushed him in front of the podium. They injected more things into him, he couldn’t fight it. That monthly meetings in Washington weren’t exactly what they were. Every month they would refreshed their Golden Poster Boy. A big holo screen with Gabriel’s face would greet him while he was strapped to a chair. The familiar voice would praise him for his good work last month, before assigning him to another job. They knew his weakness and they used it well.

Jack stopped meeting the real Gabriel after the other man was also promoted to commander of Blackwatch. Holo Gabriel became his Gabriel.

“I don’t understand, you told me I did _good_ , few weeks ago.” The Gabriel who stood in front of him snarled in fury. _This is so wrong._

“We haven’t talked for _years_ , what the fuck, Morrison!?” Jack’s eyes widened. Nothing clicked in his head anymore. Loose wires everywhere. It hurt.

“I… I don’t understand,” His already quiet voice was silenced by the loud explosion. Gabriel lunged at him and to this day, he remembered nothing.

* * *

 

“Did you get it?”

A small briefcase was presented before him.

“Take off your mask.” Soldier:76 unhinged his visor from the earpiece. Reaper melted with the blackness of his vision. He kept his stance.

“Good job.” Muscle memory made him tucked the corner of his face into a smile. Reaper found the dull eyes staring through him to be unnerving. The smile on that pale and scarred face mad his stomach twisted.

 He was a sick man.


End file.
